


Those Blue Eyes

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blue Eyes, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Flashbacks, Freeform, Gen, I don't know if this counts but whatever, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A certain physical feature of Elsa reminds Rapunzel of one of the darkest moments in her life.
Relationships: Cassandra & Elsa (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel - formerly (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Those Blue Eyes

Rapunzel can't remember what they were arguing about. It doesn't really matter. Maybe it was political... fitting for a new queen and a former queen.

Somehow the conversation had grown heated. Her voice rising slowly as she pushed back against the elder woman, insisting that there was no need to be so cautious. She couldn't understand why this woman was so concerned in whatever matter they were discussing. Rapunzel was capable; she could and had been ruling just fine.

But something in those blue eyes shifted.

Something that seemed familiar...

And when she spoke, it was cold and to the point.

No wonder she was known as the Snow Queen.

But it was the words she used that made Rapunzel forget their argument.

"I thought you of all people would know..."

Rapunzel clenched her fists tighter, not appreciating being talked down to in this manner. What did she know? She was a former queen. Even if she had found her true calling outside her kingdom, she wasn't in a position to dictate what Rapunzel should do regarding political matters. At least her sister was more or less on the same page as her.

All of that disappeared the moment she heard the second half of that sentence...

_"You have to be careful who you trust."_

Suddenly, those blue eyes were no longer the eyes of a Snow Queen. Rapunzel froze in shock as her mind flashed back to the last time she had heard those very words, spoken in a tone so dangerous it chilled her blood.

As Elsa spoke the last three words, Rapunzel's vision blurred, and she couldn't tell whether it was Elsa or Cassandra standing before her. Her mind kept switching between the present and the past.

And those eyes...

Blue eyes glaring at her... no, they weren't glaring... but then they were...

Rapunzel was incapable of saying anything, her energies focused solely on not breaking down in front of this woman who suddenly, vividly reminded her of a dark moment in her friendship... her former friendship...

No.

She was still friends with Cass. Even after everything...

But did Elsa know?

After all, Cassandra did wind up in Arendelle, and she got along famously with the Snow Queen. For some reason, it made Rapunzel's heart twinge to see them interact with a closeness she once knew.

Surely, Elsa must have known what those words meant. Was her word choice deliberate? It sounded like she knew...

All Rapunzel could do was stand there, green eyes wide as she focused with all her might not to blink lest the tears fall. Only when Elsa had left did she break down, gasping for air as she tried and failed to keep the tears back.

And as her vision blurred, all that floated through her mind were blue eyes. Cold, harsh, angry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, other than the idea came to me and I had to write it down somewhere. I don't intend to do more with this for now, but I won't rule out the possibility of something like this happening in a future post-canon story. Until then, I hope you enjoyed my randomness.


End file.
